metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pseudobread
Wiki Background Hey Michael, Just responding to your message on Fantomas's talk page. Would it be possible to add a Phantom Pain-themed background graphic for the Wiki? At present, we have a Ground Zeroes background, which I believe came from the German Metal Gear Wiki. Unfortunately, I'm not very good at designing these things, so any help on this would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. --Bluerock (talk) 09:38, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner on this. I think some of the CG renders of the characters that have been released would be a good starting point, but I'll trust your judgement in which ones to utilize. --Bluerock (talk) 21:36, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi, the background you made looks pretty good. Perhaps we can have Ocelot's corresponding render on the right hand side (both of them in their desert garb)? Also, if the edges can be slightly smoothed/blurred into the center color (maybe a color complementing the renders, instead of the current black), that should round things off nicely. Thanks for all your work on this!--Bluerock (talk) 07:18, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Hi, the color transition looks ok to me.The only other improvement I'd make is for Ocelot's eyeline to match with Big Boss's, although I'm not sure if this would be possible with the available source image. Otherwise, I'd say it's ready to go! --Bluerock (talk) 07:21, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Look's pretty good! Only one little thing (please don't hate me, lol). Perhaps Ocelot's image can be slightly moved rightwards, only so his eye/eyelid isn't flush with the edge of the center content (I tried various zoomed views in my browser, and the renders stay in the same position relative to the center content). It would also make it appear more symmetrical overall and look a little better, IMO. I think this would be the final change, then I will upload it and use it on the Wiki. Thanks. --Bluerock (talk) 12:31, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Awesome job! If you provide me with a link to the file, I'll go ahead and upload it to the Wiki. --Bluerock (talk) 21:33, August 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fall Games Guide Request Yeah, sure, I'd be willing to give you a quick quote. What sort of thing are you looking for? --Fantomas (talk) 18:16, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Preferences email confirmation problem. Hi. I want to upload some images onto Wookieepedia as sourcing material. However, I can't do so because of a spamblocker that requires I have a valid email address. I tried to rectify that problem by inputting my email (otness_e@mindspring.com), but the message is still there and the spamblocker's still blocking me. Can you please tell me what's the issue with my email? All I know is that for whatever reason, I always get a header on top that claims I don't have a valid email address, and when I try to click the resend confirmation email, it never comes in (yet for some reason I still get email edits for Wikis a few times). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:27, January 13, 2016 (UTC)